User blog:Tuparman/Photoshop Requests (CLOSED (PERMANENTLY))
Requests: 42/50 938/1000 requests until I retire. NONE OF THE IMAGES HERE ARE OFFICIAL, PLEASE DO NOT ADD ANY OF THESE TO THE WIKI ARTICLES. PLEASE MAKE A NEW COMMENT TO REQUEST, DO NOT USE THE REPLY BUTTON TO REQUEST. BE DESCRIPTIVE, CLEAR, AND COMPREHENSIVE, I WILL SKIP STEPS THAT I CANNOT COMPREHEND. IF YOU DID NOT INCLUDE IT IN YOUR ORIGINAL DESCRIPTION OR MAKE IT CLEAR AT ALL I WILL NOT UPDATE IT AFTER IT IS DONE. IF YOUR REQUEST DOES NOT MAKE SENSE AT ALL, IT WILL SIMPLY BE DENIED. ANY PARTS THAT I DO NOT DO IS PROBABLY JUST INCOMPREHENSIBLE IN YOUR REQUEST. ALWAYS INCLUDE A BASE TO USE FOR OC REQUESTS. ONLY ONE REQUEST AT A TIME, SO DON'T MAKE HUGE PACKS OF THEM OR REQUEST MULTIPLE TIMES IN A ROW. NO GIF REQUESTS (That means things like jumpscares (unless it's one frame), animations, all that stuff). IF ANY OF THE FIVE RULES ABOVE ARE BROKEN IN YOUR REQUEST, THEY WILL BE DENIED OR IGNORED. Every 50 requests I will take a break of minimum 3 days. Please read before requesting= If you request something, and you say just one thing with different forms without specifying which form to use, I will use them like this: Po = Withered Po (FNaTL) Laa-Laa = Withered Laa-Laa (FNaTL) Dipsy = Withered Dipsy (FNaTL) Tinky Winky = Withered Tinky Winky (FNaTL) Noo-Noo = Noo-Noo (FNaTL 2) Old Po = Po (FNaTL 2) Fixed Po = Poster fixed Po Fixed Laa-Laa = Incident cutscene fixed Laa-Laa Fixed Dipsy = Poster fixed Dipsy Fixed Tinky = Incident cutscene fixed Tinky Remember that I will not redo requests, so be sure to correctly describe your request. |-|Donger OC request form= Name: _____er (insert text glow color here) Schl_____er (insert text glow color here) Tubbybot: _____ (can be OC) Eyes: (link to eye image or a certain tubbybot's eyes from a certain image) Extra info: _________ (can describe where the words will be or if the base tubbybot should be edited in some way) To keep everything in one place and organised, all requests must be made on this blog. As there is no way this blog can be that laggy, any requests made anywhere else will be denied or ignored. When requesting something using "left" or "right" for OCs, I will assume left as in the OC's left and same goes for right, unless clearly specified in your request. Please be patient with the requests, I get a lot of them sometimes and I probably won't be able to get to your's right away all the time. On school days, I definitely will not be able to do any requests from 9:00 AM-4:00 PM. If you're wondering why there are so many rules, it's because some people abused them (especially gif requests and request packs). Remember that this is one person doing all of this constantly on his own free time, absolutely free of charge, for random people, some that he doesn't even know. All images: http://imgur.com/a/d5b5M/all http://imgur.com/a/ICxLM http://imgur.com/a/kvnie http://imgur.com/a/Ckalk http://imgur.com/a/dNXLp http://imgur.com/a/cZjUk http://imgur.com/a/coUT7 http://imgur.com/a/GmVZn http://imgur.com/a/1dIKn http://imgur.com/a/7XwKj http://imgur.com/a/Y6pML http://imgur.com/a/AgNBB http://imgur.com/a/th6Ab http://imgur.com/a/C35gF http://imgur.com/a/jMHXs http://imgur.com/a/evf1f http://imgur.com/a/LBdHO http://imgur.com/a/tu8Yl http://imgur.com/a/ahSgf http://imgur.com/a/6ICsV http://imgur.com/a/pxWz9 http://imgur.com/a/dc9Mj http://imgur.com/a/lJYss http://imgur.com/a/Yz0ur http://imgur.com/a/6hJKi http://imgur.com/a/8OHnU http://imgur.com/a/37xVt http://imgur.com/a/qYZrP http://imgur.com/a/CJf8m http://imgur.com/a/RupfJ http://imgur.com/a/W0TL7 http://imgur.com/a/k9ZXB http://imgur.com/a/FmuVS http://imgur.com/a/6NUZ0 http://imgur.com/a/jZvcV http://imgur.com/a/Cm3tY http://imgur.com/a/E3Z3V http://imgur.com/a/4GxWc http://imgur.com/a/HBsqr http://imgur.com/a/hvqfl http://imgur.com/a/z24w0 http://imgur.com/a/H3sk8 http://imgur.com/a/C6pne http://imgur.com/a/r5OIv http://imgur.com/a/r2Tcc http://imgur.com/a/wud3a http://imgur.com/a/X47oS http://imgur.com/a/frsfN http://imgur.com/a/o91kq http://imgur.com/a/FKdVW http://imgur.com/a/dbVYP http://imgur.com/a/KtTXP http://imgur.com/a/dRWv5 PLEASE READ THE LINES OF TEXT AT THE TOP BEFORE REQUESTING. IT'S REALLY ANNOYING WHEN THERE'S REQUESTS THAT BREAK RULES, AND RULES THAT AREN'T DESCRIPTIVE ENOUGH. ANY RULES THAT ARE NOT FOLLOWED IN YOUR REQUEST WILL CAUSE YOUR REQUEST TO BE DENIED AND NOT DONE AT ALL. IF IT'S YOUR FIRST TIME HERE, YOU SHOULD HAVE WENT AND READ THE RULES ALREADY. Category:Blog posts